


Like Father, Like Daughter

by Ales_P



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007, Angry M, Awkward Romance, Classic Cars, Drama, Evil Plans, Fast Cars, Girl - Freeform, James Bond - Freeform, Kidnapped, Love Triangles, Multi, Original Character(s), Pre-Skyfall, Protective James Bond, Q - Freeform, School, Spy - Freeform, Technology, Thriller, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ales_P/pseuds/Ales_P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. James Bond was a spy. Not a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first James Bond fan fiction so bear with me. I do not own any James Bond characters and all rights go to the owners but the OC(s) are mine. Like, share and comment.

“I’m sorry Miss Bond but we’re going to have to suspend you from school!” Ms Daryl said as she looked at the brunette-blonde 14 year old.  
“But it wasn’t my fault, I didn’t start the fight!” Jamie replied.  
She looked over to Lorraine who was trying to hide her laugh.  
“It doesn’t matter if you started the fight or not; this has happened more than once and so I have decided to suspend you from school. Do I have your approval?” Ms Daryl asked.  
“You need my approval to suspend me from school? That’s one of the most stupid things I’ve ever heard!” She replied with laughter.  
Ms Daryl gave her a stern look, “Do I?”  
“Yeah, whatever I don’t like it here anyway!”  
“I’ll ring your care home.” Ms Daryl picked up the phone and tapped in the numbers. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. She slammed the phone back in its outlet and let out a sigh.  
“What’s the problem, there’s no one home to pick up little Jamie? Oh dear, LOL!” Lorraine laughed.  
“Shut up slag!” Jamie shouted back at her.  
“WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, Lorraine you had no right to speak!” Ms Daryl shouted back at both of them.  
“I forgot to tell you but Gina’s taken the little ones out on a day trip; probably that’s why you can get no answer!” Jamie explained.  
“I’ll try and ring a relative then,” Ms Daryl suggested, “maybe there will be someone to pick up, hopefully.”  
Jamie froze at the thought of Ms Daryl calling relatives. She didn’t have any; not that she known of. Her mother was the only relative she knew, no one else, not even her father.  
Ms Daryl tapped in Jamie’s name into the school system. Every bit of information Jamie ever held was on there. Her date of birth, where she was born, where she lived, how many times she had gotten into trouble and her parents. It wasn’t anything like a school system; it was more like something that belonged to the police. She scrolled through the pages until she found what she was looking for.  
Ms Daryl tapped in numbers once more and waited for an answer.  
“Hello, this is the secretary of MI6 speaking, how may I help you?”  
‘MI6? That’s weird.’ Ms Daryl thought.  
“Um…may I speak to Mr Bond, please?”  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Natalia Daryl ma’am, I am the head teacher at Kingscreek Academy and I would like to speak to Mr Bond because his daughter is in heaps load of trouble!” Her voice seemed to rise in anger.  
‘There’s a Mr Bond?’ Jamie thought to herself. ‘My father is alive?’  
“Hmm... I’ll put you through to his head of quarters and they will put you through to him.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
There was a loud, ear drowning beep that lasted for about a minute before some old sounding woman came on the other line.  
“Hello my name is M, how can I help you?”  
“I’m looking for a Mr Bond?”  
“Who are you?”  
“Mr Bond’s ‘daughter’ here has gotten herself into a lot of trouble and I have decided to suspend her from school. I’m calling her carers to meet me at school so we can talk about some terms and conditions.”  
“Woman, I asked you ‘who you are’ not ‘what are your problems’!”  
“My name is Ms Natalia Daryl.”  
“From where?”  
“I’m the head teacher at Kingscreek Academy.”  
“Well then, Ms Daryl, I’ll tell you now that you probably have the wrong Bond. Our Bond definitely doesn’t have any kids and is not the type of guy. You probably have the wrong number. Stop wasting my time. Good day!”  
“But it’s here in the school system!”  
“I said good day!”  
There was another ear drowning beep.  
“So?” Jamie asked.  
“No use.” Ms Daryl replied.  
“So that means I’m not suspended, right?”  
Ms Daryl gave her a stern look.  
“Let’s wait and see!” Jamie said with sarcasm and flung herself on the chair beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bond." he cringed at M's voice, she sounded angry. Why would she be when he hadn't killed anyone today? The MI6 have been keeping him low since he needed a break. He was fine, perfectly fine. Despite the fact that he hadn't been able to get much sleep... other than that he was fine.  
"Yes, what is it M?" he asked as he looked up at the leader of this facility.  
M did not look pleased. Or either she looked shock, he could never really tell her facial expressions.  
"I just... got an interesting phone call." she said as she folded her hands behind her back and looked at 007, she let out a sigh and then cleared her throat. "From... from your daughters... school." Bond looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
He never had a daughter.  
Unless...  
No.  
No he can't have a kid.  
Bond stood up and looked at M, "You better be bluffing, M. I don't have any children." he said rather quite darkly.  
M smiles, "Oh I believe you do." she said with a smirk on her face, "Then how was her school able to reach us?"  
Bond shook his head, "They must have the wrong number." he said.  
M shook her head, "No they don't. The head teacher insists." He stopped walking and put his hand on the door frame and looked at M.  
"Tell them I'm busy." he said darkly.  
M rolled her eyes, ‘Sometimes I'll never understand Bond.’ She thought to herself.  
“It’s too late now I already hung up.” M said in a quiet voice.  
“Well then call them again!” Bond raised his voice at her.  
“You are to go there and deal with this yourself!” M walked out of the meeting room and to her office.  
“I hate children.” Bond whispered to himself whilst he walked to towards the exit.  
Today wasn’t his day and it just got worse. And yet he still had to go and see what was up with the kid.

“I really hate children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.


	3. Chapter 3

James Bond was a spy not a father. He doesn’t even remember the last time he slept with someone, let alone the last time he got married. He was a flirt. He brought his car up towards the gate and looked up at the school. Secondary school. ‘So what is she?’ he thought to himself. ‘Thirteen? Fourteen? Fifteen?’ With a sigh he walked up towards the front door and rang the buzzer to open the front door. The bell to the front door rang and he opened it.  
“Umm…can you tell me where the head teacher’s office is?”  
“Just go through the door and it’s to your left.”  
He thanked the lady at the desk and made his way to the office. The bell to lessons must have rang because kids were rushing to their classes and looking at him like they were intimidated. He felt conflicted.   
Once Bond found the head teacher’s office he took a deep breath and opened the door to find two kids sitting in chairs, both with guilty looks on their faces. He looked at the brunette-blonde who was looking at him and then she looked away. The other girl next to her was ginger, she looked rather angry.  
“Come in Mr Bond,” Ms Daryl said pointing to an empty chair, “Now I am assuming you know why you are here?” she asked.  
“Because someone got into trouble?” he replied sarcastically, “I’m sorry but I don’t know any of these kids.”  
“Well Jamie here has gotten into a lot of trouble and I have decided to suspend her. I tried calling her care home but no answer, so I looked up on the school system again and you were the only person available, other than her mother”, Ms Daryl let out a sigh, “who is unfortunately not here. You both have the same surname and you’re on the system, you can take a look at her ID card yourself?”  
Jamie handed Bond her student ID. Bond looked at the card then at the girl and then back at the card and handed back to Jamie.  
“Just tell me what happened and we can get over it and pretend like it didn’t happen.” He said as he folded his arms.  
But it did happen and it was put on Jamie’s school record.  
Ms Daryl folded her hands together, “Jamie got into a fight,” she said, “again.”  
“To be fair, I didn’t start it!” Lorraine protested as she rose from her chair.  
Jamie didn’t agree, “Oh, yes you did! You threw the first punch!”  
Bond smirked, ‘typical kids’ he thought.  
Jamie rolled her eyes, folding her arms over each other she looked at Ms Daryl with a guilty expression, “I didn’t do it.” She said. “I swear.”   
“Well it does not really matter,” Ms Daryl let out a sigh, “this is the third fight this year and we are a three strike school”; she said as she took out a suspension form, “I’m afraid we are going to have to suspend her.”  
“You already said that.” Jamie responded.  
Bond looked at the principal with a raised eyebrow, “But she was doing it in a matter of self-defence. Don’t you think that this is a little too…harsh?”  
Ms Daryl nodded towards Lorraine to leave and for Jamie to wait outside so that she could have a word with her ‘father’.  
“I think you know what harsh really means, I know your job, what you really do and it’s dangerous…I used to do the same thing too.” Bond glared at Ms Daryl. “I know, you know who you Jamie’s mother is and she only kept Jamie a secret from you to protect her and I know you would’ve done the same, wouldn’t you?”   
Bond let out a sigh and grabbed the car keys from his pockets.  
“Goodbye Mr Bond, I hope that you and your daughter will see differences.”   
Bond left without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie knew that Mr Bond was not going to talk to her in anyway. Her mother had always talked about this one guy and her words definitely described Bond, how great and adventurous he was. She was dead and Jamie lived with an aunt before she then passed, till then Jamie never knew she had a father, she had to stay in a children’s home. She was only two though.  
“Mr Bond…” she was going to talk to him but he just glared at her.  
“Listen, kid, I don’t know how you know me and I don’t want to know how you know me but I want to stay out of this!” he lectured her as he walked to his car and opened the door for her.  
“Get in.” he said as he held the car door open.  
Jamie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, the fourteen year old got in without any hesitation, “Where are you taking me?” she asked. She had to know.  
“Going to make sure that my boss is not lying to me.” He grumbled in response.  
‘Well, he obviously had a rough day’, Jamie thought. She felt almost sorry for him, it was unexpected.  
“What is your job?” she asked with a warm smile.  
“Oh you’ll see.” Bond smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been really busy with school :(


	5. Chapter 5

“We’ve been on the road almost an hour now, how far is your work place?” Jamie asked as she fidgeted with the fluffy dice on the rear view mirror.  
“We’re almost there,” Bond said, “it doesn’t usually take this long, it’s because there’s traffic.  
“Well hurry up, I’m hungry!” Jamie squealed.  
She looked over to Bond who had his eyes fixed to the road. He pretty sure looked like he didn’t want anything to do with Jamie. Was he even her father? Is he the right Bond she thought he was? Jamie’s mind was baffled with questions, too many of them. Did she just get into a car with a random man? Was he even taking her to his workplace?  
Bond drove the car up to the service station on the side of the highway. He parked the car and looked at the little building that had the sign in big bold letters, KFC.  
“I’m giving you five minutes to get what you want. Hurry up!” Bond said. Jamie opened the car door and left without a word. She walked over to KFC and ordered popcorn chicken Snack Box and Oreo Krushems. Outside, Bond was sitting in his car watching the seconds go by on his watch. A silver Audi a4 pulled up by KFC then another one followed. Bond had noticed these cars before. On a mission in Turkey. He opened his car door and got out slowly. He looked over to his left and saw Jamie walking over to the car. He caught her eye and twitched his trying to tell her to stay where she was.  
“What?” she mouthed back silently.  
“Don’t move, go back inside.” Bond mouthed back.  
Jamie did as she was told and walked back into the KFC without saying a word.  
A tall, black haired, pale man in Ray Bans got out of one of the Audi a4s. He walked over slowly towards the KFC and peered inside. He opened the door and walked inside. Bond leaned against his car and watched the man through the window closely. He looked over to Jamie who was looking back at him confused. Bond gestured his hands to call Jamie over to the car. She opened the door to the KFC at walked out.  
“Move your legs faster!” Bond shouted at her.  
Jamie ran to the car.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What was all that about?” Jamie asked Bond once they were back in the car driving.  
“Nothing. You don’t need to know.” He replied with a mono tone.  
‘Nothing?’ Jamie asked herself. ‘Getting out the car and telling me to go back inside the shop for no reason, that’s nothing?’  
“We’re here.” Bond said as he pulled up the drive way into a large indoor car park.  
“Where is this?” Jamie asked.  
“My workplace,” he replied, “welcome to MI6.”


	6. Chapter 6

“How long will it take?” Bond asked.  
“About three hours?” Replied the man in the white lab coat as he placed the syringes into the testing machine.  
“Three hours just to test two specks of blood?” Bond asked.  
“It takes time,” he replied, “I didn’t get your name?” he looked over to Jamie who was staring at everyone and everything.  
“Um…Jamie.”  
“Nice to meet you Jamie.” He replied.  
“And you are?” Jamie asked.  
“Ed. Just Ed, make yourself at home.”  
‘Home?’ Jamie thought. ‘MI6 as my home? This is crazy! All the spies and the big guns and going place and all those secrets about the government. This is life! Imagine me alongside my dad as a teenage spy…’ Jamie’s thought was interrupted.  
“Jamie, I would like you to meet someone special; my boss, *whispers* be nice.” Bond gestured his right hand over to the office through the glass panel. Jamie walked over to the door and made her way into the office. A short, grey headed woman swivelled around in her chair and faced Jamie.  
“So you’re Jamie Bond?” she asked.  
“Yeah.” Jamie replied.  
“You look and sound nothing like your father.” She said.  
“Oh, sorry, I mean ‘yes ma’am.”  
“My name’s M, I’m the boss here at MI6. Now that you have entered this building anything you see or hear should not be interfered with the outside world. That is all. Goodbye.”  
Jamie left the office without another word. She thought this woman was a bit too much on the ignorant side.  
“Were you nice?” Bond said as he watched Jamie walk towards him.  
“Why don’t you ask her that question?” Jamie replied.  
“Anyway, I’m going to go upstairs to the shooting range; at least that will make up for the three hours. Feel free to look around,” he said as he was heading for the door, “oh and don’t touch anything!” He went through the glass doors.  
Jamie strolled around being cautious of what she was doing. She stopped at five pillars which had glass statue faces and names that read; Andy Brown, Aslan Smith, Nina Lowhall, David Bennett and Emily Barlow. They were probably dead MI6 agents or people who worked for the MI6. Jamie was about to stretch her hand out to touch one the pillars but was interrupted by a familiar but strange voice.  
“I wouldn’t touch those if I were you.” The voice said.  
Jamie quickly put her hand back to her side and said, “Are you gonna tell?”  
“No I won’t, I’m not a snitch.” He replied.  
Jamie turned around slowly.   
“MR KENT?!”   
“Hi.”


End file.
